User blog:LordTBT/News: Presenting Redwall TV Featurettes
, from the Redwall TV Series]] If you viewed an episode of the Redwall TV Series any time from 1999 until 2002, as it was actually airing on television, you probably noticed something that's since been missing from the DVD releases of the show: Every episode was introduced by Brian Jacques himself, and closed with additional featurettes that again included Mr. Jacques, as well as character information and medieval history. When the seasons were released on DVD, these episodic "bookends" of sorts mysteriously vanished, and were possibly lost forever. It seemed you had to have actually watched the show live to have seen them. For years, we've put out the call - did anyone record Redwall while it was airing and capture these moments? And, since this was the era of VHS, if someone recorded the show, did they actually still have those old VHS tapes? Redwallers, I am happy to announce that call has finally been answered in the affirmative! A legendary Redwall fan, Jessica C. of Terrouge Magazine, sent her VHS tapes to Redwall Wiki HQ, where we've been completing digitization of the episode features. At this time, season one is done (with the exception of episode 13, which is missing), and available for viewing on our YouTube channel! In due time, seasons two and three will also be digitized. The first few episodes featured unique introductions by Mr. Jacques, however as the show settled into its groove, the same one - "Hello, I'm Brian Jacques, and welcome to Redwall. Sit back, and enjoy the excitement on today's episode of Redwall." - was continually used. When this became apparent, we opted to only include the ending featurettes. As this has been edited from VHS cassettes, the quality of some of the videos can be considered 'iffy' - sometimes colors fade in and out, occasionally the video skips around and the audio becomes out of sync. However, one thing that was 100% consistent is the audio quality - there are absolutely no issues with that! All that being said, each clip is about 5 minutes, and we've added them all to a YouTube playlist. Be sure to follow our channel to know when we upload the other seasons! Enjoy this look into the past. Season 2 Update As of 6/14/2016, what we have for Season 2 has been added to our YouTube channel! If you're subscribed, you probably noticed! A few notes regarding the new content: *What we have is for episodes 2-11, as well as 13. *"But there is no episode 13?" That's because the featurettes were the same ones from . *Speaking of which, the featurettes from episode 8 were the same as ; and the featurettes from episode 9 were the same as . However, we had introductions available for those episodes, and included them. *Unlike much of season 1, season 2 had a unique Brian Jacques intro for every episode. The season two playlist can be found by clicking here. Stay tuned for season 3! Season 3 Update As of 6/22/2016, we have finished Season 3, and thus completed the featurettes. Notes: *The opening/closing "book" for each featurette has vanished. *Children, who appear to be around 12 or 13-years-old, now host/present each featurette. If they're not hosting, many are seen in a "puzzle" aspect of the first segment, where one person always provides an obviously incorrect answer. None of these kids are named, and they make wise-cracking jokes about each other. *Brian Jacques does not seem to have recorded new content for season 3. In fact, he is not in most featurettes. Some of his lines have been repurposed from previous seasons. *New this season: behind-the-scenes with the people who made this show come to life - voice actors, artists, composers and more. However, many of these segments seem to have been filmed during the production of Season 1. *Previous season featurettes focused on medieval life. As Tramun Clogg was a key villain in Season 3, these featurettes often revolve around piracy. *We have episodes 1-9, and 13. Episode 10 we do not have, and episode 11 is the same as ; and episode 12 is the same as . Find the YouTube playlist by clicking here. Related Stories * * * Category:Features Category:Blog posts